


I Can See You

by GingerAnn



Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [44]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Kakashi is a little creepy, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: Kakashi's neighbor (Iruka) does yoga in his backyard. Kakashi enjoys this.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996009
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	I Can See You

“He’s doing it again,” Kakashi whispered into his phone.

“Are you watching your neighbor do yoga, again?” Yamato asked over the phone.

“If he didn’t want me to watch, he should do it inside.”

“He has a fence.”

“I can see over it.”

“When you’re standing upstairs watching out your bedroom window. Like a creepy stalker.”

“I am not. I just happen to be standing in my bedroom. And looked out the window. Because it is a beautiful day.”

“Stop lying and go talk to your neighbor before he calls the cops on you.”

“What would I even say?”

“Start with ‘hi’ and go from there. I have to go. Some of us have things to do.”

Kakashi sighed as he hung up his phone. When he looked out the window, his neighbor was gone. Yamato was right. He was being a creep. He should stop. Definitely. 

The doorbell ringing brought him out of his thoughts.

Kakashi jogged down the stairs and opened the door, to find his neighbor standing there.

“If you’re going to watch me every morning, you could at least offer me coffee or something,” the man said.

“I… I wasn’t…”

“I can see you through the window,” the man said.

“Oh…”

“I’m Iruka by the way.”

“Kakashi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://gingerann.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23).
> 
> Check out the series page for more information about the whole challenge thing…


End file.
